


Unspeakable

by binhoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cthulhu Mythos, Horror, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binhoo/pseuds/binhoo
Summary: 作者：冰瑚衍生：哈利波特Harry Potter配對：LV/HP分級：目前R15注意：架空AU，人外以及有點克蘇魯系的詭異風格或許。邪神Tom。中篇，後續請按→閱覽
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, TR/HP, Top!Tom - Relationship, tommarry - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Harry鑽進桌子底下，將遮掩的布幔嚴實地拉好，小心地沒有發出聲音，然後在那陣輕微的腳步聲逐漸接近時屏息，閉上了眼睛。  
他抱緊膝蓋，蜷縮著，不可抑制地顫抖，拚命祈禱著，希望不曾顯靈過的神能夠在這一刻發揮惻隱之心，對他垂憐哪怕一點點的幸運。

腳步聲在房間門口停頓，這讓Harry的心跳頻率變得更加劇烈，甚至到了令他感到疼痛的地步，然而他不敢呼吸，不敢發出一點喘息，他知道會被「那個人」聽見的。  
似乎等待了一個世紀之久，腳步聲再次動了，Harry聽見那陣聲音遠去、漸小，直到消失於無。他淺淺地吸了口氣，用僵硬發冷的手指摳著褲子粗糙的布料，擦掉濕滑的汗水，最後緩慢地睜開眼睛。

呼吸再次停止了，因為他看見桌巾外停駐的黑影，就像有個人動也不動地站在那裡，原本那裡什麼都沒有，他很確定。  
他聽見頭頂傳來動靜，大概是桌子上的東西被拿起又放下，Harry不敢動彈，他不知道自己究竟有沒有被發現。  
「你知道這裡是哪裡嗎？」  
男人用低沉而微啞的嗓音柔和地問著，卻讓Harry恐懼地想要尖叫──

「鮮花、燭火，以及盛滿的金杯……或許你並沒有注意到牆壁上的掛畫？」那個聲音輕笑，「這裡是祭壇，最適合……供奉祭品的地方。」  
Harry開始顫抖，再也抑止不住急促的喘氣。  
「你不出來嗎？我的男孩，我可不想在桌子底下那樣骯髒的地方享用我的晚餐。」  
他咬緊嘴唇，嘗到了鐵鏽的血腥味，眼角的濕潤讓那陣味道變得苦澀，令人作嘔，但Harry仍然沒有發出半點聲音，他不想認輸，不想就這麼面對他的命運。

得不到回應似乎令對方有些發怒，Harry聽見嘖的一聲，隨後布幔被粗魯地掀起，那隻屬於成人的手向他伸來──  
Harry大吼一聲，將藏在手中許久的陶瓷碎片用力揮舞過去，成功在對方腕上留下傷痕。那隻手只停頓一秒，很快又再次朝他襲來，這次捉準了Harry的手臂，彷彿只是輕輕地用力，就將奮力抵抗的他從黑暗中拖到光明之下。

Harry一邊尖叫一邊掙扎，用盡全身的力氣去踢打「那個人」，他的雙手被箝制住，陶瓷碎片不知掉到哪裡去了，但他仍有雙腿，他抬腳去踹，對方卻輕鬆地將他壓到了那張長桌上。桌上的碗盤被掃落，Harry歪著的視線裡看清了那些東西──鮮花、果實，還有未點燃的蠟燭，他仰頭看去，在牆面上發現了形貌詭異的掛畫，歪曲的線構築成了邪惡的圖形，令人難以解讀的文字描繪在周圍，彷彿什麼召喚惡魔的法陣。  
腰椎被擠壓的疼痛喚回他的注意力，他挪回視線，終於將「那個人」的容貌看得清清楚楚。那是一張足以吸引任何男女老幼的面孔，白瓷般細緻的肌膚，無可挑剔的俊美五官，濃密而微微捲曲的黑髮，以及那雙宛若紅寶石的眼──和Harry在這幢大宅玄關處看見的那張畫一模一樣，男人是這裡的主人。

「真好……」男人彎下腰，湊近了，就停在他臉頰旁，面露陶醉地嗅著，「我聞到了你的恐懼、害怕、不甘，還有……」  
Harry聽見自己牙關顫動的聲音，但他忍住了，努力用最凶狠的眼神瞪視對方。  
男人輕輕笑著，一陣濕潤溫熱的觸感滑過Harry的臉頰，直到眼角，下一刻Harry才遲鈍地察覺，那是來自對方的舔舐。他愣愣地看著男人直起身，用舌頭舔過自己的唇，彷彿在留戀什麼令人難忘的美味，猩紅色的眼眸變得深邃。  
「真是令人驚異……原來還有這種如此美味的調料。」

「你、你──你滾開！」Harry在顫抖中咬到了舌頭，有些口齒不清地吼完整句話。  
「為什麼？你已經是屬於我的東西了。」男人溫和地道，微勾的嘴角輕易地洩漏了欣悅滿足的情緒。  
「我才不是、不是什麼祭品──」Harry試圖掙開對方的桎梏，「是那些人將我綁來的──」  
「那些愚昧的村民？」男人挑眉，眸光中閃過陰冷，「你只是路過的旅人？」

「對！我只是來拜訪親戚……」Harry懊悔，他就不該因為雙親過世，而決定來尋找這個母親最後的血親，誰知道Dursley一家居然會虛情假意地將他留下，又將他綁來了這裡，說要將他代替自己的表哥獻祭給守護這片土地的神靈。  
這根本不是什麼神明，而是邪惡的魔鬼。最初總共有十幾個人和Harry一起被扔進這幢大宅，但逐漸有人死去，被開腸剖肚，被撕咬、啃食，最後只剩下他一個。

「那些陽奉陰違的愚蠢之徒……」男人陰沉著臉，然而在對上Harry的視線時，很快又和緩了表情，「但是沒關係，只要進入這間屋子，就等於被打上烙印，這輩子都會是屬於我的食糧。」  
「但我不是──」Harry在愣住後再度開始抵抗。  
「你已經是了。」男人俯下身，湊近他，深吸了一口氣，「而且你的味道……該死的甜美。」

Harry脹紅了臉，屬於憤怒的情緒逐漸將那些畏懼、害怕擠出腦海，他現在只想狠狠揍眼前的這個邪神一頓，以此抒發這幾天下來積累的緊張與壓抑。  
男人加深了微笑，那雙猩紅的眼流淌著欣喜與陶醉的著迷，彷彿再也無法克制住欲望般張開嘴，用銳利的尖牙咬穿Harry脖頸。  
在Harry發出叫喊的同時，那陣浸入骨髓的疼痛將他撕裂了。

Harry發現自己跌入黑暗中，落進一灘黏稠、濕滑的汙泥，他掙扎著伸長四肢，努力讓自己浮起，但更多的汙泥攫住了他，將他往下拉扯。他粗糙的衣服被浸濕了，那股黏膩感緊貼著他軀體的每一吋，令他開始不適地顫抖，他呼喊著求救，但入眼的一切就只有黑暗，一點光線都沒有，讓他無法看清周遭的景色。  
他聽見溫和的輕笑，是男人的聲音，不、那甚至不算是個人，Harry打了個冷顫。他躲藏著看過男人進食的樣子，那是一頭怪物，俊美的容貌不過是軀殼的掩飾，他看過那具軀體張開自己，化出黑暗的霧氣，一絲一絲變為實體，那些如同觸手般的黑絲會將獵物包裹在內，蠕動著進食。

Harry發出啜泣的呼咽，因為汙泥開始蓋過他的脖頸，然後是下巴、緊閉的唇，最後是鼻孔，他不能再呼吸了。他揮舞雙手，試圖求得生存，卻發現自己在逐漸變得僵硬，死亡已經擁抱了他。  
Harry畏懼的同時又感到憤怒，他不該死在這裡，他不能──

汙泥入侵了他的鼻子、口腔，那股粘稠的液體甚至進入了他的食道，在他胃裡翻攪……為何他還未死去？他並沒有在呼吸，但他仍然有意識，他甚至還有那些盤踞在胸口令他感到躁鬱的情緒，他感受得到那股濕黏的汙泥將他緊緊地包裹在內。  
那大概不是汙泥，Harry恍惚地想著，那些濕滑的黑暗在溫柔地舔舐著他，從他的指縫、小腿、腰椎開始，他的衣服消失到哪裡去了？他快要無法思考，因為那陣密密麻麻地啃食──是了，他終於想明白，他在被進食著。

他的耳垂被舔過、然後是脖頸那個大概被咬得很深的傷口，那帶來一股令人顫慄的疼痛，接著是嘴唇，他閉著眼皺緊眉，歪過頭，躲開了那個東西試圖撬開他嘴巴的舉動。他的腿根被濕滑所包覆，居然還有些溫暖？這令他怪異地感到了煩躁。  
男人又笑了，離他很近，但Harry無法看見。  
他羞腦地想要大罵，因為那陣濕滑包裹了他下身最隱密的那處，那感覺太令人尷尬了──然而在他張嘴後，那股液體很快湧入他的口腔，作嘔感讓他很快遺忘了其他事情，他不停咳嗽，想將那些東西吐出來，但它們很快就將Harry佔據了，愉悅地在他的胃袋裡跳著舞。

那股溫暖逐漸變得過頭，就好像在被燒灼著，讓他很快發出了痛呼與尖叫，他感覺那股灼熱腐蝕了他的體內器官，他的胃、脾臟、胸腔和心臟，他的皮膚也在被撕裂，接著是一層層的肌肉，最後是白骨。  
太過的疼痛令他忍不住啜泣，也更加憤恨起了那個東西。  
他感覺自己因為疼痛蜷曲起來，縮成了小小的一團東西，弱小又可憐，但他仍然不想放棄，他拚命地想要抵抗那股汙泥的侵略，最終只剩下一點點支離破碎的微末，孤伶伶地躺在地上喘息著。

他聽見一陣熟悉到會令人升起恐懼的腳步聲。  
那個人停在他面前，將他溫柔地捧在掌心，輕輕地拾起了。  
Harry努力縮起自己破碎的邊緣和觸角，將自己團成小小的一圈，露出最無害又令人垂憐的一面，藏起了銳利的尖牙。他在等待，他還沒有忘記自己應該要反擊。

他聽見輕笑，像是男人的嗓音，低沉又迷人，Harry彷彿被蠱惑了一般，逐漸放鬆了自己。  
他感覺男人捧著他抬高，或許是湊近了男人的嘴，那張俊美的臉以及淡紅色的唇，他感覺男人張開嘴，有輕微的吐息吹拂著他，令他又開始了顫抖。  
他無力地翻身，憤恨地用尖銳的邊角戳了戳男人的掌心，卻理所當然地知道這無法帶給對方任何傷害。男人的動作停頓，男人再度笑了。

他感覺男人湊近了，他甚至感覺到對方用尖牙磨過他的身軀，彷彿在尋找該從哪裡下嘴──又緩慢地退開。他的心臟怦怦地跳著，他試圖翻過身，去看男人的表情，在對上那雙足以將他整個靈魂都吸進去的猩紅雙眸時，又像什麼都忘了一樣，呆立在原地。  
對方似乎嘆了氣，但Harry再也沒有力氣抬起頭確認了，他將自己破碎的邊邊角角收攏了點，枕著男人的食指，任由疲憊將他包圍，陷入沉眠。

*

俊美的男人將少年赤裸的身軀包裹在黑色的披風裡，他抱起這具削瘦緊繃的身體，轉身離開房間，沒有看向被徹底毀壞的祭壇一眼。  
男人的舉動沒有任何的情緒，本該沒有，但在他幾乎要吞噬少年的靈魂時，他感到了些許的不捨──或者其他什麼怪異的東西，因為神不該擁有情緒。或許他只是被這個靈魂恐懼又倔強的反抗給逗樂了，在他幾乎將對方舔拭殆盡時，那個虛弱的靈魂居然還不忘給予他小小的反擊。  
如此可憐又可愛。

他想──他已經很久、很久沒有遇到如此有趣的生靈了，在漫長的歲月中，神靈最為畏懼的，或者是屬於這種無聊的情緒。  
他想留下這個仍然有固執稜角的少年，想看看，這個散發著溫暖與光亮的靈魂，是否會在被他囚禁的日子裡，逐漸染上屬於他的黑暗。  
他微微地勾起嘴角，沉寂的胸腔中久違地感到了期待。

-tbc  
因為有人說七夕要有賀文所以我來了！  
然後就想寫人外，  
然後就寫了人外，  
就有了這樣(?)有點蘇系的文了，  
Tom大概是什麼詭異的邪神，Harry是無辜誤入男主角(欸  
可能會有下一片也...說不定？


	2. Unspeakable(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者：冰瑚  
> 衍生：哈利波特Harry Potter  
> 配對：LV/HP  
> 分級：本章PG15  
> 注意：架空AU，人外以及有點克蘇魯系的詭異風格。Tom是邪神。

Harry試圖回想這一切是如何發生的，但整個過程過於紛雜而凌亂，他記得自己僅剩的親人欣喜地歡迎他的到來，為他整理出乾淨的房間，在他洗完舒服的熱水澡後，一頓豐盛的晚餐出乎意料地等著他。Petunia阿姨為他斟滿了深色的葡萄酒，即使他推託自己尚未成年，那一家人閃爍著期待的眼神仍然令人無法拒絕。  
他喝下那杯酒，不知是否由於酒精的作用，沒多久就趴在餐桌上陷入了沉睡。

再醒來時，他已經來到這裡。  
他的雙手被麻繩綁在後方，四肢的關節處有些疼痛，大概是被什麼給撞到了。他側躺在一個裝飾得有些富麗堂華的大廳中，周圍有些竊竊私語和不明顯的啜泣。Harry竭力讓自己坐起，扭頭看向另一邊。  
這裡有大約十幾個人，有看起來比自己還年幼的小孩，也有年長的青年或婦女，更甚至於，Harry看見一位白髮蒼蒼的老人。所有的人都被綁住了雙手，或坐或躺在燈火通明的大廳裡。  
他努力壓抑下驚慌的情緒，朝坐在自己不遠處一個長滿雀斑的紅髮少年發問：「請問，你知道這裡是哪裡嗎？」

紅髮少年的眼睛不曉得是不是哭過了，有些紅腫與憔悴，情緒卻明顯比周圍的其他人要平靜一點。對方用恍惚的眼神看著Harry，緩慢開口：「這裡是，謎屋。」  
「謎屋？」Harry愣了愣，「你知道為什麼我們會在這裡嗎？而且都被綁著……是不是發生了什麼事？」  
紅髮少年盯著他的表情逐漸古怪：「你不知道？」  
「我的確不知道。」

「你不是本地人？」紅髮少年輕咳了一聲，不知為何語氣裡充滿了同情，「所以，你是從哪裡過來的？」  
「我……」Harry察覺到喉嚨的乾澀，他猜測到了一些不是很樂意相信的東西，「我剛剛還在Dursley家，Petunia Dursley是我的阿姨，我今天才來到這個城鎮拜訪他們。」  
「那你可真是太不幸了……Dursley的話，我一點也不會覺得意外。」  
Harry淺淺地吸了一口氣，努力平復那股迴盪在胸腔裡的酸楚感。  
「你願意和我說說，現在是什麼情況嗎？」他問。

威瑟鎮，這個Harry今天才剛剛到來，相當偏遠的小鎮，從久遠以前就流行著一個傳說。  
在環繞城鎮的山林裡有一幢像古堡那麼大的宅子，寄宿著一位神靈。神靈給予這片土地上的人們富足與安詳，讓他們世代免於捲入戰亂，卻有著一個相當刻薄的條件。神靈需要祭品，每經過一百二十年需要一次，由鎮民們選出十二個人類作為祭品。  
祭品們會放載運到深山裡，被鎖進這座大宅，並且將永遠走不出去。

在一百二十年前威瑟鎮就曾經實施過一次，然而時代在前進，鎮上開始通了電，夜晚有了燈光，許多年輕人開始走出城鎮，並且不願再相信這樣封閉而落後的傳說。  
「我本來也以為這只是個傳說。」紅髮少年喃喃著，狠狠地抖了一下，「但從今年開始，鎮上的土壤逐漸貧瘠，養不出活物，威瑟鎮以前從來沒有流行過疾病，今年卻有許多人感染了難治的病症，還有──那些夢──」  
「夢？」  
「是的，是惡夢。」紅髮少年眨著眼睛，哽咽道：「很多人──很多人都作了這樣的夢，這個城鎮被汙泥給淹沒，最後死亡，那個神靈說了……獻祭的時刻已到，這樣的話。」

「夢境告訴你們的？」Harry質疑。  
「開始我也不想相信，但這個鎮上的人們都作了同樣的夢，這是幾乎不可能發生的事，所以……」紅髮少年頓了頓，艱難地開口：「所以，大家投票，選出了祭品。」  
Harry用難以置信的眼神看著對方。  
「我最小的妹妹，Ginny，被選中了，但──嘿！身為一個好哥哥，我可不能這麼對她？對吧。」紅髮少年強自振作地苦笑，「雖然我上面還有五個哥哥，但Bill剛新婚，Charlie早就在外面工作，George和Fred也去唸書了，只剩下Percy和我──而Percy一向是更被媽媽喜歡的那個，我知道只有我能來，我會保護好最小的妹妹的。」

「你很勇敢。」Harry輕聲道。  
「謝了，兄弟。」紅髮少年扯了扯嘴角，「相較其他人，我大概是最不重要的那個，所以不要緊的。」  
「才不是這樣，沒有人是無關緊要的。」Harry反駁，他動了動手肘，經過這段時間的努力，終於將綁得不怎麼牢固的麻繩給解開，他起身，給目瞪口呆看著他的紅髮少年也鬆綁。  
「你難道就沒有什麼遺憾嗎？對於死亡。」Harry問。

「有、有的吧，大概是有的。」紅髮少年結巴地道，茫然地看著被鬆開的雙手，張開了手掌，「我還沒有──我還沒和Mione和好。」  
「Mione？」Harry挑眉，「你的女朋友？」  
少年的臉一下子變得和他的頭髮一樣紅了，「噢、不是的，我們不是，她只是一個好朋友。」  
「好吧，不管怎麼說，我相信我們不會死在這裡的──」Harry眨眨眼，朝對方伸手，「我是Harry，Harry Potter，我們一起想辦法逃出去吧？」

*

Harry和Ron Weasley──就是那個紅髮少年──陸陸續續給大廳裡的其他人解開麻繩，但同意跟著Harry一起走的人卻很少，有些對神靈的傳說深信不疑的人決定留在大廳裡，迎接他們未知的命運。  
Harry沒有阻止，畢竟他到現在都還不確信那個傳說的真假，對於之前一直住在城市裡的Harry來說，這個傳說太像一個過於粗陋的謊言。Harry甚至想，這或許是什麼人口販運的集團所想出來的藉口，而他不打算束手就擒。

幾組人分散開來，決定去房屋的各處尋找出口，畢竟大門已經被鎖死。  
跟著Harry的是Ron、一個年紀看來不大、總是緊張兮兮的男孩Colin Creevey以及梳著兩條髮辮的女孩Hannah Abbott。在確認過一樓的窗戶都已經被鎖死後，他們決定上樓。

正對大門的兩排樓梯鋪著上等的羊毛地毯，在跨上台階時，Harry注意到那幅懸掛在牆面上的畫像──那是位年輕、英俊的男人，Harry不知道這個人是否真的像畫中那樣，有著蒼白到詭異的肌膚，以及一雙不同常人的紅色眼睛，但這依然無法掩飾男人有著精緻迷人的外貌。Harry沒有錯過Hannah發出淺淺的抽氣聲，彷彿讚嘆。  
他不經意地發現畫像下方刻著不明顯的文字：Tom Marvolo Riddle，這才恍然大悟，謎屋的真正意思，其實是Riddle宅，這裡的主人叫Tom Riddle。

他們來到二樓，打開那些並無人居住的房間，這個過程讓Harry再次意識到了這間屋子有多麼的大，他們至少搜尋了二十幾個房間，無一例外的，所有窗戶都是封死的。  
在他們回到樓梯的轉角時，正巧碰到三樓有幾個人走下來，長得矮小，看起來總是畏畏縮縮的男人Peter Pettigrew對他們說，三樓同樣沒有找到出口，窗戶也都被鎖死了。

他們在商量後決定先回到一樓的大廳休息，之後再做打算。然而在步下那排階梯後所見的畫面，讓他們全都僵住了──  
Hannah發出短促的尖叫，Ron退了一步撞到他身上，Peter攙扶著樓梯，慘白的臉看來彷彿失去了所有的勇氣。

大廳裡剩下的那些人消失了，如果Harry的印象沒錯，在他們離開前，這裡還剩下大概四、五個人，有面容憔悴的婦女、削瘦的青年，以及看來昏昏欲睡的幾個孩子。現在他們全都不見了，只剩下大廳的地板上留下的幾灘刺眼的暗紅色。  
「那是、那是……血嗎？」Colin連聲音都顫抖著。  
「天哪──那個傳說是真的！我們都會成為祭品──我們都會死的！」Pettigrew開始哭喊。  
「閉嘴！Pettigrew，別像隻膽小的老鼠一樣！」穿著邋遢的男子粗魯地推開他們，一拐一拐地走下樓梯，那是Alastor Moody──Ron附在他耳邊小聲道──Harry注意到男人的一隻眼睛是義眼，「我倒要看看究竟是什麼東西在裝神弄鬼！」

在Harry猶豫要不要跟上去時，那位蓄著白鬚的老人已經搶先一步走下樓梯，行動自如得一點也不像上了年紀的老人。  
Albus Dumbledore，Ron繼續為他介紹──這個老人可以說是他們鎮上最德高望重的人了，管理著鎮上的圖書館，算是對神靈傳說最瞭解的人，基於他今年已經一百多歲了。  
「這樣的人也會被投票出來當成祭品嗎？」Harry有些迷惘的跟上其他人。  
Ron搖搖頭，小聲說：「Dumbledore是自願的……我媽說，似乎他的親人曾經被選為祭品。」

他們來到大廳時，Moody已經檢查完了，並且面色難看地宣布，這些暗紅色的液體確實是血，他們並沒有猜錯。  
氣氛瞬間變得凝重，惶然與恐懼在沉默間蔓延，一時間沒有人開口說話。  
「但是、但是，他們的……人呢？」Hannah哽咽地問，Harry猜測她原本想說的字眼應該是屍體。  
這些人或許是死了，但是他們的屍體又到哪去了？

「既然是神，那麼殺人的手段或許和人類並不相同。」老人，Dumbledore平淡地開口，嗓音裡的鎮定似乎也感染了其他人，Colin不再啜泣，Pettigrew也重新站穩了身體，「重點是，為什麼他們死了，而我們還未死？」  
Harry偏著頭想了想，不確定地開口：「因為……我們在試圖反抗，而他們已經徹底認命？」  
「說得好，孩子。」老人轉身，蔚藍色的眼透過半月型的鏡片鼓勵地看向他，「神的存在需要信仰，或許，只要我們不臣服於他，就還有機會活下去。」  
幾個人惶然地對看，猶豫地點頭，暫時相信了這個方法。

他們在大廳裡找了個角落休息，但沒過多久就被身體的自然需求給打敗，Ron和Colin想去找些吃的，而Pettigrew也同意。  
他們分成兩組人，Harry、Hannah和Dumbledore等在大廳裡，其他幾個人前往廚房尋找食物。  
Harry從牆上取下幾個燃燒著的燭台放在他們周圍，和Hannah拆下窗簾當成毯子，畢竟已經入夜，氣溫將逐漸轉涼，他們需要一些東西保暖。

在等待的期間，Harry和Hannah斷斷續續地聊天，詢問了一些關於這個小鎮的事情，但並沒有什麼值得獲取的資訊。不過現在他至少知道了關於Dursley一家在鎮上是多麼地惹人厭，以及Ron和他的Mione絕對不只是朋友這件事，即使他們都不曾坦承過。  
就在Hannah開始講到Colin那個年紀比他還小的弟弟時，遠處傳來的淒慘尖叫打斷了他們。  
Harry起身，沒有猶豫地往前跑，朝著其他人離開的方向。

那聽起來像是Ron和Colin的聲音──Harry胡亂地想著，加快了腳步，在拐過長廊後猛力撞上了另一人，兩人同時跌倒在地。  
「Ron？」Harry撐著地面，很快拉著對方站起。  
Ron的樣子看起來慘不忍睹，全身顫抖、面色慘白的樣子讓滿臉的雀斑更加顯眼了，但Harry注意到的卻是他被染成紅色的袖子──  
「快、快跑！那個東西在──在後面！」Colin跌跌撞撞地從後面衝出來，跟在他身後的是看起來已經嚇壞了的Pettigrew。  
Harry咬牙，拉起Ron的手臂拔腿就跑。他注意到那位脾氣暴躁的男人並沒有跟上。

他們倉皇地跑在長廊上，Harry聽著他們凌亂的腳步聲，很容易就注意到一個例外。在最後面的陰影處，有陣不疾不徐的腳步聲跟著他們，就在他們身後，不論他們加快了速度，或者因為轉角而放慢，對方邁步的頻率似乎都不曾改變。  
然而他們卻甩不掉他。  
那個東西是什麼？是人嗎？或者是神？但Harry根本不曾見過如此殘酷邪惡的神靈，即使對方是神，Harry也不願信仰這樣的存在。

終於，他們跑回燈火通明的大廳，Harry飛快地招呼Hannah他們跟上，幾個人沿著樓梯跑上樓，在推擠間分散開了。  
Harry拉著Colin躲到其中一個房間裡，而Pettigrew也跟著他們。這個房間裡放滿了書架，他們選擇一個靠裡面的角落躲著。  
「追著你們的到底是什麼？」Harry悄聲問。  
「是……是一個人……是、對了，跟那張畫像一樣……」Colin恍惚地道。  
「那才不是人！」Pettigrew急躁地反駁，「那個東西，你難道沒看見他把Moody吞下去的樣子嗎？那些觸鬚和黑絲……不！那絕對不是人類。」  
「對、那不是人類，」Colin哽咽了下，「那一定是惡魔。」

「惡魔？」Harry淺淺地抽氣。  
「沒錯，是惡魔，是邪惡的、可怕的神，這肯定是什麼詛咒，我們絕對沒辦法逃出去的……」Pettigrew捉著自己所剩無幾的頭髮哭了起來，看起來悽慘而可憐，Harry卻無法分神去安慰這個人。  
人類有辦法逃過神的狩獵嗎？Harry捏緊掌心，呼吸有些沉重。

尖叫聲再度傳來，但離他們非常遙遠，Harry愣了愣，跨出一步，卻很快被Pettigrew以及Colin攔下了。  
「別去了，Harry，你、你救不了他們的。」Colin小聲道。  
「別暴露我們的位置！傻瓜，我們自己也要活下去啊！」Pettigrew惡狠狠地道，雖然配合著鼻涕和眼淚讓這個威脅充滿無力。  
Harry深深地吸了一口氣，緩慢坐回陰影處，抱緊膝蓋。

他聽出來那是Hannah的尖叫，那個看起來活潑開朗的女孩，梳著充滿朝氣的髮辮。他聽見女孩的叫喊、求饒，聽見她的呼救──Harry忍不住抬起手摀住耳朵──直到再也聽不見任何聲音。  
他們三人縮在房間裡，安靜地、沉默地等待，等著一切都歸於平靜，等著窗外的天色泛起了微光，等到太陽升起，黑夜退去。

Harry踉蹌地起身，這次沒有人阻止他。他走到門邊，轉開門把，恍惚地走過長廊，沒過多久，他發現一灘被拖長的血跡，他循著痕跡往前，直到進入某個房間。  
房間的門是被推開的，門框上有著指甲摳抓過的痕跡，血跡就消失在房間的正中央，而整個房間裡空無一物，只有窗外的明亮晴空。

餘下的幾人緩慢回到大廳，現在只剩他們五個人了。  
白天一切看起來都是平靜的，於是Harry決定回廚房找些食物，他們總不能都不吃不喝，Ron在猶豫後跟上他。  
這次通往廚房的路線是安全的，Harry努力不去注意在門邊的那灘血跡，他們在廚房裡找到一盒有些臭的乳酪，乾到發硬的麵包，以及幾顆看起來快要壞掉的水果。這樣的成果已經很好了，至少在Harry本來的預測中，這個無人居住的宅子裡可能連食物都沒有。  
他用水壺接了水，和Ron抱著他們的收穫走回大廳，給每個人都分了點食物。即使難以下嚥，所有人都吃了那麼一點，畢竟這是僅剩的糧食，而他們不曉得還要被困在這間房子裡多久。

在太陽下山前，他們用盡一切方式尋找出口，拿重物去砸門窗，甚至去撬了撬客廳裡的壁爐──直到確定那也是封死的，最後他們疲憊地回到大廳，確認了這一切都是徒勞無功。  
「今晚要怎麼辦？那個東西──他還會出現的對吧？」Pettigrew緊張地問。  
「不管我們聚在一起或者單獨行動，似乎都無法逃過那個東西的獵捕，」Dumbledore平靜地道，「那麼今晚要做的事情很簡單，大家各自行動，想要組隊的也沒關係，靠自己努力活下去吧。」

Colin又開始啜泣了，Ron慘白著臉，Harry的情緒也相當沉重。  
Ron和Colin決定跟著Harry，Pettigrew在猶豫過後跑到Dumbledore身邊。  
「孩子們，不要太過畏懼，別讓害怕和迷惘佔據一切，要知道，即使死亡，也並不一定就是恐怖的……對足夠勇敢的人來說，死亡不過是另一場偉大的冒險。」Dumbledore幾乎是慈祥地看著他們，眨了眨眼。  
Ron和Harry茫然地對望，Pettigrew不滿地嘖的一聲，咕噥著那一定是因為老頭子已經活夠了的關係。

當天色歸於黑暗，他們再度潛藏起來。  
Harry和Ron、Colin前往三樓，找到一間看起來像儲藏室的房間度過整夜，夜裡他們輪流醒著，但直到天亮都沒人聽見任何動靜。  
第二天早上，Dumbledore和Pettigrew沒有回到大廳，他們在一樓僕人的宿舍裡發現了兩灘留有掙扎痕跡的血。

第三天，他們三個已經徹底將食物吃完，只能靠喝水活下去。  
當天晚上，那個東西果不其然出現了──那也是Harry第一次真正地見到他，或者該說，牠。

-tbc  
邪神Tom要被我寫長啦啦啦啦!!!!  
雖然這篇的Tom只在畫像跟腳步聲中出現(

如無意外大概會是中篇的篇幅，  
如無意外大概是灣家歐美only場的新刊~


	3. Unspeakable(3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者：冰瑚  
> 衍生：哈利波特Harry Potter  
> 配對：LV/HP  
> 分級：NC-17  
> 注意：架空AU，人外以及有點克蘇魯系的詭異風格。本章有觸手普類以及可能有點R18G的元素，不多但仍然慎入~

這次Harry沒有和其他人躲在一起，他們覺得既然聚在一起也會成為攻擊目標，那麼分散開來，存活下去的機會搞不好更大一點，畢竟誰都不想成為那個被選中的人。  
Harry躲在二樓走廊盡頭的房間裡，藉著窗外微弱的月色攤開放在掌心的兩張紙條，是Ron和Colin寫下的，並且希望暫時交由他保管，等到最後，或許活下去的那個人會將紙條帶出去，交給他們的親人。

Colin寫著，希望自己的母親和父親不要過於想念他，希望他的弟弟Dennis能夠收下他藏在衣櫃裡的老式相機，並且替他好好使用。  
Harry深吸一口氣，看向Ron的紙條，上面寫著，希望他的幾個哥哥好好為他照顧爸爸媽媽，並且希望Ginny，他最小的妹妹能夠好好擦亮眼睛，別再隨便答應和鎮上那些不怎樣的男孩子交往。

他將兩張紙條細心折好，塞進褲子的口袋裡，手指捏緊在掌心。  
他想著，既然Ron和Colin都還擁有親人，還有那麼多關心著他們的人，他們就不該在這幢該死的房屋裡死去，他──Harry Potter──才是應該在這裡犧牲的人。  
是的，就該這麼做。  
Harry恍惚地起身，將門板推開。他知道自己該怎麼做了──他要去保護他們，即使會為此而邁向死亡，他也將無所畏懼。

走廊裡很黑，牆上點燃的燭火不知為何全數熄滅，只有月光穿透樹影張牙舞爪地倒映在木板上。Harry將手貼在粗糙的牆面上，緩慢地前進。  
他不知道該去往何處，只能努力靠聲音來分辨。他聽見呼嘯的風聲摩擦過枝葉，彷彿惡魔悉悉簌簌的低語，在那陣風吹進屋內時又變成了嗚嗚的呼喊，像是誰滿含怨恨的哭泣。Harry下意識地拉緊身上的背心，嚥了口口水，繼續前進。  
現在他要做的只有一件事，就是找到那個邪靈，試圖拖延或者乾脆擊敗他，來讓Ron以及Colin逃跑──他沒有想得十分仔細，因為始終緊繃的神經並不允許，他只能盡量地放輕短促的呼吸，努力去尋找。

他終於聽見了什麼。  
在黑暗中，有某個黏膩的、濕滑的聲音響起，像是沒有鎖緊的水龍頭般輕輕地滴落，他的腳步頓了頓，朝著那處而去。那陣響動於是變得更加清晰，是不祥的、令人無法形容的恐怖──那是咀嚼的聲響，緩慢從容地如同在享用一桌美味的盛宴那樣，用牙齒撕開、用舌頭舔舐，再含於口腔中細細地品嘗。  
Harry無法克制地顫抖起來，他甚至無法再去呼吸，就好像掉落進冰冷的深潭之中。他步履沉重地來到那間房前，推開那扇半掩的門。

老舊的門板發出響徹整棟宅子的吱呀聲，那個人卻彷彿什麼都沒有察覺般，依舊自在地持續著原本的動作。那個男人背對著他，於是Harry只能看見那頭柔軟而捲曲的黑髮，以及顯露在黑色長袍外蒼白的後頸。男人就只是佇立在那處，在那具已經殘缺的屍體面前──Harry從那身衣著和掉落的一小束紅髮分辨出了身體的主人是誰，卻只能發出沒有聲音的哽咽。  
男人削瘦優雅的身姿被籠罩在一片氤氳的黑霧中，霧中有某些模糊不清的物體在扭動，Harry僵直地呆立許久，才終於看出那是細長的觸手，比軟體動物的腕足還要纖瘦，又彷彿植物向外伸展的鬚根。牠們在霧氣中扭動，從那些殘肢上撕裂、分割出更多的血肉，送進男人隱藏於黑暗中的身體裡。

他仍然能聽見令人毛骨悚然的咀嚼聲，但渾身發冷的他並不願去思考這個人究竟是從哪裡進食的。他暈眩地扶住門框，鞋子在往後挪動時不慎發出巨大的摩擦聲，於是一切在瞬間靜止了。  
Harry屏息地看著那個人──那個東西緩慢地轉身，先是挪動黑暗中不可見的雙腿，接著是手臂、肩膀，最後是那張臉。那就是牠的全貌，一張俊美的、彷彿被神精雕細琢過的臉，濃密的眉、挺立的鼻樑，淡薄的唇，最後是那雙不似人類般腥紅的眼。  
男人安靜地望著他，而後微笑，那張會令所有女孩渴望親吻的唇輕啟，流瀉出溫柔繾綣的磁性嗓音。  
「你來了，Harry。」

Harry在腦袋裡尖聲叫喊，他不懂為何自己的名字會被這個人、這個邪神所知──但他無法去思考更多了，他顫抖地倚靠著牆面，費盡力氣才讓自己不至於滑落，但在那個人向他緩步走來時，他所有偽裝的勇敢都在瞬間碎裂了。  
「別過來──」他揮舞著雙手，捉住一旁不知道是什麼的東西扔出去，才發現那是一個燭台。  
燭台掉落在男人身前的不遠處，對方卻看都不看一眼地繼續向前，朝他抬起手，白皙的手腕、修長而骨節分明的手指。男人仍在微笑，瞇起那雙彷彿惡魔般的紅瞳，呼喚著他。  
「Harry。」

「走開！」Harry繼續拎起手邊一切物品朝前方擲出，虛軟的雙腿卻再也支撐不住似地彎曲，讓他跪坐於地面上。他喘息著、拉起舖在櫃子旁的地毯，團起來扔出去，一邊尖叫著，「別靠近我──」  
「Harry。」  
「不、不，」Harry哽咽著、努力蜷縮起自己，吃力地推倒牆邊的雙層櫃，將之當成阻擋在他們之間的障礙物，「別過來……求求你……」  
「Harry。」

男人停在他面前，緩慢蹲下，握住他的手腕，扳開他徒勞無功試圖遮住自己面頰的手。冰冷的舌舔舐過他眼角附近的淚水，濕滑的觸感一路向下，延伸到嘴角，在Harry發出破碎的啜泣時抓準時機地探入。  
Harry奮力地掙扎，叫喊被模糊不清地吞進交纏的唇舌間，那感覺古怪又令人作嘔，對方的舌詭異地靈活與修長，幾乎頂到他的咽喉，讓他呼吸困難地吞嚥著涎水，那排銳利的牙齒咬破他的下唇，令他在感受到刺痛的同時嚐到了鐵鏽般的血腥味。

在他頭暈目眩，幾乎要暈厥時，對方才終於鬆開對他頭頸的箝制，他在將男人的舌推出口腔後劇烈地咳嗽，揮舞的手打在男人臉頰，於是對方再度用種不容置喙的方式將他摟進懷裡。  
柔軟的、令人發癢的髮掃過他額際，那陣微乎其微的吐息吹拂在他耳邊，而後是蠱惑的低語。  
「你不該推拒我，Harry。」

「不……」他虛弱地偏開臉。  
「如果你再仔細想想，就會發現哪裡存在著破綻。」  
冰涼的手指沿著他的顴骨向下輕點，繞過頸側，揭開他背心的第一顆鈕扣。  
「你在……說什麼……」Harry艱難地問著，皺緊眉，晃了晃彷彿凝固一般的腦袋。  
「你必須睜開眼睛，看著我，Harry……」低啞溫和的嗓音舔舐著他的耳廓，「這才是你唯一需要做的。」

「我不懂。」Harry哽咽著輕哼了一聲，男人冰涼的手指遊走在他的鎖骨與肩膀，帶來一陣顫慄的觸感，他想揮開那隻打亂他思考的手，四肢卻沉重得半點也抬不起來，就好像他其實被浸泡在水中，不斷地向下沉溺著。  
「睜開眼，醒過來，Harry。」男人似乎是無聲地笑了，低沉的嗓音仍在引誘著他，「只要醒來，你就會發現……這只是個夢。」  
──只是個夢。

Harry倉皇地睜開眼，面對著頭頂的黑色布幔，層層疊疊的紗帳圍繞著他，隱約能夠望見床帳之外的燭火，但所有的一切都模糊不清。  
沒有Ron，沒有Colin，沒有那些陷於恐懼忙著逃命的人們，那些都只存在於過去，在他的記憶之中。當初的這幢大宅裡除了他，無人生還。

下一刻，來自後方被充滿的脹痛感驚醒了他，破碎的呻吟一半被他吞回喉嚨裡，他下意識地抬手，用指甲扣住眼前之人的肩膀。  
「歡迎回來，Harry。」低沉磁性的嗓音說著，那人抬手，撥開他因為汗濕而黏在額際的亂髮，動作溫柔得彷彿在對待什麼心愛的寶物。  
「你、唔……啊！」過於猛烈的動作令他說不出完整的話語，Harry啜泣著仰起頭，竭力呼吸著。

記憶逐漸回籠，Harry卻恨不得再度墜回那個沒有出口的夢境之中，他想起了一切，想起自己是最後一個獵物，想起他在祭壇邊被找到，想起那陣侵蝕了他整個靈魂的進食──  
他應該要死亡的，就像其他連軀體都並未殘存下來的人們，然而不知道為什麼，這個邪靈出於未知的原因，將他留了下來，囚禁於這座大宅裡。

他並不為這樣的倖存感到喜悅，因為伴隨而來的種種──男人依舊將他當成了獵物，一個可以隨心所欲玩弄，在嘴饞的時刻啃咬幾番，隨時隨地都能享用的零嘴。  
這早已不是第一次發生，畢竟男人從來不屑於掩飾自己真正的形貌。這個邪靈會放任他在大宅裡四處躲藏、逃跑，開啟每個房間，躲在桌子底下或者櫥櫃裡面，即使最終他仍會被找到。  
他會被那些黑霧化成的觸鬚捉住，拖出暗處，那些帶著粗礪與濕滑觸感的根鬚會撕裂他在衣櫥裡尋到的寬鬆衣衫，捆住他的四肢，讓牠們的主人得以進食。

邪靈吞食人們的情緒，那些懼怕、惶恐與膽怯的想法，軀體的血肉則是可有可惡的零嘴，相較之下，男人更熱衷於品嘗甜美的靈魂。  
男人會將奮力抵抗的Harry困住，用整排不似人的銳利尖牙啃咬他的每吋肌膚，從脖頸到腰側，甚至是大腿內側那樣害臊的地方，濕潤靈活的舌會在鮮血流出時毫不留情地舔舐而過，讓他因為疼痛而掙扎。在這樣的時刻，男人總會表現得格外欣喜愉悅，甚至不吝於用雙手或那些觸鬚帶給他更多感受。

第一次被親吻時，Harry幾乎嘔吐了，只要一想到那張嘴裡曾經啃食過哪些東西，就令他不寒而慄──然而他的反應似乎更加地逗樂了男人，對方似乎以讓他產生憤恨、惱怒的情緒為樂，於是令人不適的親吻更多了。  
男人同時也注意到了在進行哪些舉動時他會反抗得更為劇烈，在他的雙腿被不堪地拉扯開，在作為人體排泄的那處被碰觸時。Harry甚至羞憤地哭出聲了，在他第一次於男人面前高潮時。

男人只是一邊用舌頭舔舐過他下腹，一邊用手指玩弄著他挺翹的那處，而那些粗糙的根鬚則摩娑著他四肢敏感的部位，於是他哭喊著、尖叫著，在忍不住挺起腰部時將黏膩的白濁噴灑於男人深色的襯衣上。而男人只是凝視著近乎崩潰的他，靜靜地勾起嘴角微笑。  
「Harry。」  
男人會輕輕呢喃著他的名字，低沉溫和的嗓音彷彿情人於耳邊的細語，但Harry知道所有一切的溫情都只是表象，男人炙熱的愛撫、殷切的碰觸都只是為了滿足口腹之慾，為了嚐到他因此而激盪的各種情緒。Harry知道，這個人是惡魔，是邪靈，是不能為之沉淪的存在。

他嗚咽著，張口咬在男人的頸側，卻咬不破對方薄薄的皮膚，也沒有嚐到絲毫鮮血的味道。對此男人只是輕笑一聲，抬起他的腿，更邁力地將勃發的性器塞入他體內，帶來令人顫慄的疼痛。  
「為什麼要叫醒我？」Harry質問的聲線有些破碎，他深吸了口氣，強迫自己嚥下那陣難耐的呻吟，「讓我……就讓我，繼續沉睡……不好嗎？」  
「不，當然不行，Harry……」男人輕啄他的額角，「你的靈魂只能停留在我身邊，被我所凝視，就算只是逃到夢裡也不行。」

Harry嘲諷似地輕哼一聲，顫抖著屈起腿，勾在男人結實的腰上，他仰頭喘息著，直到那陣令頭皮發麻的快感過去後，才再度張口。  
「總有一天……」他的手滑到了男人頸部的位置，深深地掐緊，一個字一個字道：「只要我還活著，總有一天，我會離開這裡的。」  
男人瞇起眼，用欣賞的目光凝視著Harry燃燒著怒焰的神情，即使喉嚨這樣屬於正常人的要害被制住了，也彷彿沒有帶來任何的困擾。

「你的眼神更像在說，總有一天你會殺死我，這樣的話。」男人溫和地拉開了Harry的雙手，將他們壓制到柔軟的床單上。  
「……我的確更想這麼做。」Harry厭煩地咕噥著。  
「那麼？」男人挑眉。  
Harry無聲地望著他，良久後才勾了勾嘴角，嘲諷地笑了聲，「因為我知道，人類是殺不死神靈的。」

男人垂眸，緩慢沉下身，看著Harry因此而繃緊的身驅，與不自覺皺起的眉。男人在他因為熱潮而緋紅的面頰上舔舐而過，細緻得如同品嘗蛋糕上嬌豔欲滴的莓果。  
「你很聰明，Harry──」  
很聰明，聰明到能夠成為最後一個倖存的人類，聰明到足夠明白此時此刻的處境，聰明得學會如何和一位度過漫長歲月的神靈相處。  
聰明得知道，該如何不被這個渴望某些有趣事物的神靈給厭棄。

「你將會屬於我，Harry，」男人暗啞的嗓音在他耳邊低語，「我會佔有你的身體，束縛你的靈魂，讓你成為我的所有物……」  
「不……啊啊！」Harry嗚咽著，手指捉皺了床單，身軀顫抖著，連腳趾也跟著蜷縮起，「我不會、屬於任何人！」  
「你會是我的，Harry，是我的……」  
他搖著頭抗拒，卻再也完整不了一個句子。

男人幾乎將他的身體折成兩半，漆黑的根鬚捆綁著他的小腿，讓他的膝蓋就頂在臉頰邊，男人粗暴地啃噬著他大腿內側的軟肉，留下滲血的傷口與印痕。那些傷疤不會那麼快消褪，在這些日子裡，痕跡已經遍布了他全身，尤其在幾個男人咬得最順口的部位，頸側、腰腹，以及大腿接近根部的位置。  
在男人凶狠地頂入時，Harry顫抖得幾乎無法呼吸，那種感覺太過可怕，麻癢的疼痛從尾椎竄升到後腦，在他繃緊的每吋肌肉中啃咬著。他不懂自己為何會在男人的侵犯中獲得蝕骨的快感，在體內的某處被磨蹭過、被撞擊到時，他會無法克制地扭動著、尖叫、甚至呻吟出聲。  
他憎恨那些形貌可怖的觸手，然而在鬚根粗礪又詭異濕滑的表面劃過他胸前、耳後甚至股間時，他會因此而顫抖，或者不小心就用手指圈住那些細根的尖端，捏緊在掌中，他仔細地思考過，卻仍然對此無解。

似乎是察覺了他的分心，男人低頭朝他湊近，與他交換了一個充滿腥氣、潮濕黏膩的吻，又舔掉他滑落於嘴角的津液。男人就像野獸，一隻無法獲得飽腹、凶狠的獸，Harry恍惚地想著，在對上那雙微微瞇起的腥紅色眼瞳時，更加地如此認定了。  
纏繞於身上的黑絲更多了，男人身後的霧氣濃郁得幾乎變得凝實，彷彿不可見底的黑潭或者深淵，他閉上眼不再去看，其他的感官卻變得更加強烈。  
他聽見自己難耐的喘息與低吟，聽見黏膩的觸手在他皮膚上磨蹭的濕滑聲，聽見男人在頂入他體內時，那種令人害臊的水漬聲，他聽見男人平緩的呼吸，就落在他頭頂，彷彿任何事物都無法動搖到這個冷酷的神祇──Harry感到不甘與憤恨，他痛恨眼前這樣無法扭轉的處境，卻從來沒有產生過就此投降的打算。

他睜開眼，透過被水氣氤氳得模糊的視線望向男人，微微仰起頭，用手臂竭力撐起自己，咬在男人的唇上，同時夾緊雙腿。  
他聽見男人短促的悶哼，對方的呼吸也凌亂了那麼一秒──在那股濕潤的體液充滿他後穴時。Harry在矇矓間微笑了，他狠狠地扯住男人細碎的髮，在往後躺倒於床單上時，將對方也扯向了他。

「就算你奪走我的身體……我的靈魂，我的一切……我也不會成為你的，Tom。」他凝視著那雙銳利的紅瞳，溫和卻堅定地道，「因為我的心，永遠都是自由的。」  
男人用手指撫過他泛紅的眼角、耳廓，最後來到過於紅潤腫脹的唇，「這是對我的宣戰？」  
Harry的眼神只困惑了一小會，就很快地點頭。  
於是男人的嘴角勾起，輕笑緩慢地瀉出，久久不停。  
「我會拭目以待的，Harry。」

男人將無法理解其意思的Harry摟在懷裡，黑色的根鬚纏繞在這個人的後頸，只是輕輕用力，就讓這個脆弱的人類陷入了沉睡。他撫摸著人類凌亂的髮，柔軟的面頰，回想著那雙在睜開時總能顯露生機盎然的碧綠雙眼。  
這個可憐的人類永遠不會知道，激起一個神靈的好奇心與興趣，會是一件多麼絕望的事。他很期待，期待這個人繼續與他對抗，燃燒著溫暖的靈魂，用那雙昭示不屈的眼瞪視他的模樣。  
他欣悅地期盼著，繼續豢養這個人類的未來。

-tbc

終於...第三章出來啦！  
依然努力朝克蘇魯的風格去寫，  
可能會帶點不適感，  
之後大概會有更多的觸手普類吧！


End file.
